Amond Baste
I wish to act for the tribe. '' ''I have the skills and every warrior deserves the chance to earn the respect of the Gods and the Hulun. Taciturn child of the wilderness with an ambiguous moral compass, a scout specially trained by Daromir as a plains ranger. Amond is an emerging personality amongst the Hulun . Description A tall, but lean young man. Amond has wiry but capable arms and legs. Amond has very short black hair with bright blue eyes that contrast with his dark skin and complexion. His youthful face shows little signs of facial hair, but he does not appear childlike. A stong jaw and large brow betray his ascent into manhood and he bears the blue tattoos of the Hulun across his entire right arm, shoulder and neck, but due to his dark skin, the tattoo's are far darker than the normal turquoise tattoo's of his people. A hard, distant youth, Amond was raised by the fist. Always taught to be independent and able, he was beaten by the tribe members that cared for him, but he never resented them. The beatings came only when he made a mistake, or did not think and each bruise was a lesson. He did not integrate well however, treating most of the tribe as if they were competitors and Amond often preferred to spend time alone, rather than intergrate with others his own age. Amond felt he had to rely upon himself, rather than others, and that it was up to him to do what he needed done as there was no glory or respect to be earned in having others do it for you. It is because of this Amond is eager to earn the virtue of the Gods through his deeds and does whatever he feels appropriate to earn their blessings. Deeply religious in his own way, Amond understands that on the plains it is just as acceptable to kill as it is to help others, it all depemds on the situation. He does not however like the constraints of others, and rebels in his own, often still childish, ways. Background Raised by surrogate parents from within the tribe after his mother died during childbirth, Amond was treated much the same as his surrogate brothers and sisters. Raised to worship the God's, the Hulun tribe's religious doctrine was deeply ingrained into him through his adopted parent's teachings and Amond found a keen affinity for Raad and Da. Beaten when mistaken or foolish, he never made the same mistake twice. Expected to learn quickly, Amond soon picked up useful skills through observing his "family," learning to imitate any of the skills he saw as useful from survival skills through to the use of weapons. His father was never known to him, but Amond did not long to meet him. He already had a family and was content with his lot. The treatment at the hands of his family however left Amond wary of others, distant and unsypathetic. He never seemed able to interact properly with others and was viewed as a quiet, unimposing youth. Often Amond would venture onto the plains alone to hunt or track animals as a way of proving his value, if even only to himself, and would, although rarely, sometimes return with a small carcass to offer as food for the tribe. However his deeds were not recognized by the tribe and most of Amond's work went unnoticed by the majority of the Hulun. Amond trained as a hunter and tracker, venturing onto the plains to observe and learn from nature. With few other skills, and very little interaction with others his age, it was the only really noteworthy thing Amond did in the eyes of his tribe. When the warriors left for glory, Amond was left behind, overlooked and denied the honour of joining the war party. Instead Amond continued with his routine, patrolling the steppes as ordered by the tribal elders and occasionally hunting game. Although irked, Amond did not voice his displeasure at missing the chance to earn the respect and glory of the Hulun and Raad. Role in the Story so Far Amond was given some basic tasks by Moraath in the build up to the Feast of Xa. Seeing Bolen and Wyk wander off, he decided to follow them at a distance. He spied on them as they eavesdropped on K'harg but was accosted and verbally scolded by Daromir. Amond offered his services to K'harg when he summoned his war band but- like many of the younger band members- was overlooked in favour of more mature warriors. Later, Amond was sent on patrol alongside Grimach and Grolik; it is he who first spotted Marek hiding in the long grass, but was unable to catch him. After a fitful night's sleep Amond was sent with Ret and Eyg to track Marek. They followed his trail for a few hours, ultimately arrving at a mysterious cairn. Beyond the Fourth Wall.... Amond Baste was a PC in the inaugural chapter of ''Warriors of the Plains ''created by CRBlackfist. The above contains excerpts from his original application for the game, and italiscised text quotes original, in-game posts. After the first chapter, Amond was NPCed pending CRBlakfist's return. Category:Characters Category:Hulun